Power Rangers The Next Generation
by Mario5555227
Summary: When Tommy Oliver goes missing it's up to his son and his 4 friends to save him and they're home town
1. Mr Enter's Menacing Minitar

LAST TIME ON POWER RANGERS THE NEXT GENERATION

*Putties come in with a flame based monster ruining 5 teens's camping trip*

*Red light comes out of the tent*  
*Red Ranger jumps out of the tent*  
Kristina:t's the Red Avenger!  
*Red Ranger demorphs into James*  
James:You guys saw nothing

*Cuts to the 90's O-Rama as the 4 teens are teleported to a command center down below Riverdale*  
James:I hope you fuys are ready to become Power Rangers

*James flips a switch as the colloum behind the computer's raises up revealing a power ranger suit a dragon coin and a dragon dagger is shown inside it*

James:My father is Thomas JDF Oliver...Also known as one of the greatest rangers out there...And he's been kidnapped *Goes to a flashback of James's father*  
James's voice:before I was born my father got a distress call that said there was a new villan on the horizon...  
He tried to get his team back together... no one budged so he went in to stop the new villan himself ...  
*Goes back to the command center*  
James:That was the last time anyone heard of him

*James puts the box on on top of one of the computer's screen as he gets the 4 coins out his pocket*  
James:These are your morphers...They're very simple to use...when you hold it up to the Sky these coins

*James puts the coins in one by one*  
James:Will react to the sun's rays giving it enough juice to power up the morphers

Fred:So they're solar powerd

James:Exactly

*Scene transits to Flame Mane terrizing downtown Riverdale*  
*A male Cop holds his gun up at the monster*  
Cop:Stop...I-I will shoot!  
Flame Mane:How cute...But you don't scare me police man

*Flame Mane picks up the cop*  
Red Ranger's voice:Put the cop down!  
*The Red Ranger walks in weilding his power sword*  
Flame Mane:You Again?!  
Cop:Thank you Red Avenger...  
*The other 4 rangers teleport in*  
Black Ranger:He's not the Red Avanger anymore

Blue Ranger:Yeah he now has a team...us

Cop:OK...But what should we call you?  
Red Ranger:The Power Rangers has a nice ring to it

*Cuts to them fighting the monster*  
Red Ranger:Let's synchronize our attacks

The other Rangers:Right!

*The rangers get out there wepons and get in a running stance*  
Black Ranger:Power Ax!  
*The Black Ranger runs toward Flame Mane and attacks him with his ax*  
Pink Ranger:Power Bow

*The Pink Ranger runs and fires her arrows at Flame Mane*  
Yellow Ranger:Power Daggers

*The Yellow Ranger runs and throws her Daggers at Flame Mane*  
Blue Ranger:Power Lance

*Blue Ranger puts his lance in a pole stance as he jump kicks Flame Mane*  
Red Ranger:Power Sword!  
*The Red Ranger Jumps up and stabs Flame Mane*  
*The rangers turn they're backs as Flame Mane explodes*  
Mr Enter's voice:Do you really think I'll let you stop my creations that easy?

*Mr Enter appears with a laptop on a rooftop*

Red Ranger:Mr Enter

Mr Enter:James Oliver...How's your dad doing? Oh wait *A giacantic titan walks into the city*  
Red Ranger:I need T-rex dinozord power now!  
*The T-rex zord comes up from the ground*  
*T-rex zord destorys the titan*  
*The red ranger jumps back on the T-rex zord*  
Red Ranger:Alright!  
*Cuts back to the 90'd O-Rama*  
James:My fathers out there somewhere,I don't know where and I don't know when but I'll find him...I promise

Fred:Remember we're here for you man

James:Guys lets make a promise

*The 5 teens put they're hands together in a saiance type of way*  
James:As of right now we will follow the ranger code...We will not abuse our power,We will not turn agisent each other or use our powers for evil,And we will not tell ANYONE unless if they can be trusted...This is the vow The rangers:Of The Power Rangers of the next generation

Now unto Today's epsiode

*Episode opens up in Riverdale high school as James,Fred and Charles are getting out of class*

Charles:Man if I have to hear one more story about how Thor's hammer saved asgard I am going to lose it

Fred:Hey your the one who signed up for the mytholgy club

Charles:For extra credit...now I'm stuck with having to write about Minatars...Who even belives this stuff is real?  
James:Given how we're at war with a computer hungry madman who can bring monsters back just by pressing the enter key on his laptop...I'd say that you do *James and Fred laugh as the scene transits to the rooftops where Mr Enter is spying on them with his laptop*  
Mr Enter:A Minatar...that's not a bad idea i'm going to look that up in the databanks

*Mr Enter serches up a minatar monster on his laptop and finds one*  
Mr Enter:Here we go and it'll take...30 MINUTES TO DOWNLOAD?! ...fine but this Minatar better destory those Power punks with this crazy download time...  
*Scene transits to the 90's-O Rama as the guys meet up with the girls*  
*Bulk and Pops come running trough*  
Kristina:Woah where's the fire guys?  
Pops:Bulk nearly burnt the kitchen to a crisp

Bulk:Well these instracutions to bake the burgers are really hard to read  
*James enters while cleaning up the table*  
James:Bulk? Your holding the instructions upside down *James flips the insturction paper around*  
Bulk:Uhhh ...I knew that

*Bulk exists the set as Pops goes back to the counter*  
Amy:Charles arn't you supposed to be doing your paper on Minatars?  
Charles:And be knee high in google serches? no way

*Amy gives him the death stare*  
Charles:I-I'll do it later today mam

Amy:Good boy

*James walks towards Pop's counter*  
James:Hey pops I'm going to clock out early

Pops:OK James

James:Guys come with me to the command center,Alpha and I are working on an upgrade for our wepons

*The gang goes near the hallways*  
Fred:We're clear

*The rangers teleport to the underground command center as the scene transits back to Mr Enter as his downloadable monster is ready*  
Mr Enter:Finally it is done...Minitar come forth...enter!  
*Mr Enter presses the enter key on his laptop as a beam is shot down as the minitar emerges*  
Mr Enter:Now that's a beast that was worth waiting 30 minutes for *laughs*  
*Scene transits to the underground command center as the rangers teleport in*  
James:How are we doing on the wepons Alpha?  
Alpha:They are 50 percent done on the upgrade James

James:Great work little buddy

Kristina:Wait...are we getting new wepons? because if we are that would be so coo

l James:No it's the same wepons ...but these are stronger look at the veiwing globe

*stock footage of the power blaster is shown*  
Charles:Are those our wepons?  
James:Indeed they are,guys this is the power blaster. When the wepons are done reconfigurating we'll be able to combine them and show off even more power

Fred:You've outdone yourself again James

James:Aww...well shucks

*Alaram goes off*  
Alpha:AY-YI-YI-YI-YI

*Amy and James look at one of the rows of the computers*  
James:Amy bring this up ASAP

Amy:Gotcha

*Minatur stock footage plays*  
Charles:Are you series? More minatars?!  
James:Looks like Mr Enter is dertimened to help you with your homework Charles

Amy:Says here it's the mighty miniatar ...looks pretty tough

Fred:Nothing we can't handel

Alpha:Before you all go I must warn you that your wepons arn't done upgrading

James:Alpha's right ...Amy you and Kristina stay here and inform us when the wepons are done upgrading. Fred and Charles you guys are with me

Amy:Right

Kristina:Good luck guys

James:It's morphing time!  
*Morphing sequance begins*  
Charles:Mastadon!  
*Charles opens up his morpher as the coin beams out a black light*  
*Black light hits the sun as half of Charles's body get's suited up*  
*The power ax comes falling down as Charles catches it,his helmet forming on his head*  
Fred:Triceratops!  
*Fred opens his morpher as the coin beams out a blue light*  
*The light splits into 2 forming the power lance*  
*Fred grabs the lance as his costume (helmet and all) imidaintly forms*  
James:Tryannasauras!  
*James opens his morpher as the red light forms a T-rex shape*  
*The T-rex bonds with James as a head shot of James's head is changed to a shot of the red rangers helmet*  
*Scene transits idmaditly to the battle*  
*The Blue and Black rangers spring into battle but are imditantly taken down*  
Red Ranger:You guys OK?  
*Red Ranger takes out his blade blaster*  
Red Ranger:Take this!  
*Red Ranger fires but the minitar blocks the fire as the Red Ranger falls to the ground*  
Blue and Black ranger:James!  
*Scene breifly transits back to Mr Enter watching from on top of a mountin*  
Mr Enter:Say hello to Barney Rubble rangers

*Mr Enter drops various rocks on them as the rangers get hit*  
Mr Enter:And now Mighty Minitar time to cheat and make you grow!  
*Mr Enter presses Ctrl Alt and Dleate as the minitar grows and almost tramples the ranger*  
*Mr Enter laughs as he teleports away*  
Red Ranger:Amy we really need your guys help right now

*Scene transits to the underground command center*  
Amy:We're on our way

Alpha:But your wepons are at 80 percent there's no way they'll be strong enough

Kristina:We're just going to have to take that risk

Amy:Contact us as they're done

Alpha:You got it Amy

Amy:It's morphing time!  
*Morphing sequence begins*  
Kristina:Pteradactyle!  
*Kristina opens up her morpher as the coin beams up a pink light*  
*The pink light picks her off the ground,flying her closer to the sun as her costume forms around her*  
*Kristina glides back down,power bow in hand with her helmet forming around her as she lands on the ground

Amy:Saber Tooth Tiger!  
*Amy opens up her morpher as the coin beams out a yellow light*  
*Yellow light hits the sun as 2 power daggers fall from the sky*  
*Amy runs (her suit fastly catching up with her) as she grabs the daggers*  
*Amy stops running as her helmet forms around her head*  
Red Ranger:We need dinozord power now!  
*zords come out indavudily as the rangers get inisde*  
Black Ranger:Mastadon is kicking and ready for action

Blue Ranger:Fly like and eagle and sting the mintar

Yellow Ranger:Alright!  
Pink Ranger:I love this part

Red Ranger:Let's do it!  
*Minitar comes charging at the ticeratops zord*  
Blue Ranger:I got a present for you Horse breath!  
*Triceratops zord fires at the Minitar as the saber tooth tiger zord comes racing in*  
*Minitar trys to fire his horns at the zord but it races by and weakens it a bit*  
Black Ranger:OK you need to chill out

*Mastadon zord freezes the minitar*  
Blue ranger:Good one!  
*Ticeratops zord's horn grapple out and surrounds the minitars horns*  
Blue Ranger:I got the bull by the horns now *grunts*  
*Triceratops zord gets a firm grip on the minitar*  
Blue Ranger:Want to go on a joy ride? Come on then! Yeehaw!  
*Triceratops zord brings the minitar down*  
*Mr Enter observes the battle from his laptop high up on the roof tops*  
Mr Enter:Come on! I'm not going to be happy with you if the 30 minutes were usless

*Mnitar springs and hits the tryanasauras zord*  
Red Ranger:I'm getting tired of this...Bring them together!  
*Zords combine together as they form the tank mode*  
*Tank fires at the minitar but it fires back damaging them*

Red Ranger:This is one tough animal

*Scene transits back to the comand center*  
Alpha:97 ,98,99 Yes! 100 percent!  
*Alpha goes near one of the computers to inform the rangers*  
Alpha:Rangers it's done! come back ASAP

*Scene transits back to the megazord cockpit*  
Rangers:You got it Alpha!  
*Rangers teleport away*  
*Scene transits to Mr Enter looking pleased*  
Mr Enter:What's the matter rangers? did the big tough minitar ruin your fun? *laughs* god it feels good to be the boss!  
*Scene transits to the command center as the rangers (now without helmets) lobby around while James and Amy finish the upgrade

James:And...just like that we're done! each of you can have your wepons back *

The gang grabs they're indavidual wepons*  
Charles:Alright! now let's make some Minitar soup

James:Not so fast Charles. let's think of a plan first

Fred:The minitar seems to be to much for the zords...but maybe if we try to strike with our upgraded wepons we could get at least a dent on him

James:It's worth a try remember guys if we get stuck bring them together Back to action!  
*Scene transits back as a fight scene goes down between the rangers and the minitar*  
Red Ranger:We're not going down that easy again Black Ranger:We're back and ready to fight!  
Blue Ranger:Try to beat us now Minitar

Yellow Ranger:With these upgraded wepons your history

Pink Ranger:Enough talking let's take him down

Rangers:Power Rangers Next Gen!  
*The rangers indavidually take down the minitar with they're wepons as it falls to the ground*  
Red Ranger:Wow...I did a really cool job upgrading these

*The other rangers agree in awe*  
Red Ranger:OK guys bring them together!  
Rangers:Right!  
Black Ranger:Power Axe!  
*Black Ranger throws his axe in the air*  
Pink Ranger:Power Bow!  
*Pink Ranger throws her bow in the air*  
Yellow Ranger:Power Daggers

*Yello Ranger throws her daggers in the air*  
Blue Ranger:Power Lance!  
*Blue Ranger throws his lance in the air*  
Red Ranger:Power Sword!  
*Red Ranger jumps in the air and combines his sword*  
Rangers:Power Blaster!  
*The rangers fires they're blaster as the minitar falls to the ground and explode*  
Red Ranger:Way to go guys *Scene transits back to Mr Enter throwing his laptop on the ground*  
Mr Enter:30 MINUTES WASTED ON A MINITAR WHO WASN'T EVEN MIGHTY I'll get you next time rangers you can bet on that

*Scene transits into a classroom where Charles is reading his essay*  
Charles:And that's how Minitar's can shoot lasers from they're horns

*Class breaks down laughing*  
Charles:I'm not passing this club am I?  
*Female teacher walks towards Charles handing him his essay*  
Female Teacher:Not even close

*Charles walks back to his desk as the other rangers (sitting behind him) is laughing*  
Amy:Can you repeat that part about how Minitar's can shoot lasers? *Laughs*  
Kristina:Or how they can freeze easily?  
Charles:OK,OK you guys have had your laugh...  
James:Hey Charles at least there's one proffession you can go into...Sience ficton

*The 4 teens laugh at Charles as he sits down and sinks his face in the book*  
*End of episode*


	2. Fight Like A Pharaoh

*Chapter opens up with Kristina drawing a picture of James,Charles,Fred and Amy at the 90's O-rama*

Kristina:Almost done guys...Just hold that pose for a while longer

Amy:How long have we been holding this pose?

Charles:3 hours now

Fred:My face is getting numb

James:Just wait a bit longer guys...The look on her face makes this all worthwhile

Kristina:And I'm done

*Kristina shows them her newly drawn picture*

Kristina:What do you guys think?

James:Nobody here but us statues

Kristina:Very funny

*Pops enters with a plate filled with milkshakes*

Pops:Here are your malts

*The teens thanks Pops as they grab a milkshakes*

*Pops picks up Kristina's drawing*

Pops:This is a great drawing Kristina

Kristina:Thanks Pops...Hope this gets me an A

Charles:To be completely honest Kristy right now I'd settle for a D...and for the feeling of my arm to come back

*James tries to go back in the kitchen but Bulk blocks him with a gigantic box*

James:...I'm afraid to ask but what is that?

Bulk:You like it?

James:I don't even know what it is

Bulk:It's a security system. I got it for Pops

James:I see...But don't you think someone should help you?

Bulk:Nope I have everything under control thanks to this trusty manuel

*Bulk takes out the manual*

Bulk:Hey James you know Spanish right?

James:I dabble

Bulk:What's this part of the manual say?

James:*Ahem* Thank you for your purchase,To get started turn to page 20

Bulk:Oh...I wonder if Pops is busy today to help

*Bulk walks outside as James exists the set VIA the kitchen door*

Kristina:I'm going to bring my drawing to my art teacher over at Riverdale High

Charles:Perfect timing. The coach wanted me to inflate a few of the footballs for tomorrow's game...Do you want me to drive you there?

Kristina:Sure

*Fred and Amy says their goodbyes to Charles and Kristina as a older guy comes running in trying to stop them*

Older Guy:Excuse me I lost my cat can you help me find him?

Charles:Sorry we would but we have somewhere to be

Kristina:Our other friends sitting on the far right corner might be happy to help tough

*Charles and Kristina leave the set as Fred and Amy get ready to leave as well*

*The older guy stop Fed and Amy as they're about to leave*

Older guy::Excuse me. My cat ran away somewhere around here can you help me look for it?

Fred:Sure I'd be happy to help

Amy:Count me in to

Older guy:Thank you very much...uhh names?

Amy:Oh I'm Amy and this is Fred

Older guy":Pleased to meet you both then

Fred:...Anyway do you mind showing us where you last saw your cat?

Older guy:Yeah he was right outside this restaurant

Fred:OK we'll meet you outside then

*Fred and Amy leave the set as a guy wearing sunglasses and a hood walks towards the older guy*

Hooded guy:Are they distracted?

Older guy:2 of them left,2 of them are outside as we speak and 1 of them is working

Hooded guy:Excellent

*The hooded guy takes down his hood revealing him to be Mr Enter*

Mr Enter:If everything goes according to plan those poor,poor power punks will be to busy fighting each other then saving this dump of a town

*Scene transits to Fred and Amy looking around the city with the older guy*

Fred:Any luck Amy?

Amy:Nope

Fred:Great...Sir are you absolutely sure your cat's in this part of Riverdale?

Older guy:I'm absolutely sure. My dog is around here somewhere

*Fred and Amy look at each other confused*

Fred and Amy:Dog?

Amy:Sir...I thought you said your cat was the one who ran away

Older Guy:Uhhh yeah...it was my cat...right

*Mr Enter teleports in with a squad of Putty Patrollers*

Mr Enter:I heard someone was looking for they're pet...Mind if I lend a hand?

Fred:What are you up to Enter?

Mr Enter:Oh I'm just here for me and my putties to help. GET THEM

Amy:Listen you might want to run

Older guy::You don't have to worry about me little lady

*The older guy turns into an egyptian monster named "The Narrow Pharaoh"*

Narrow Pharaoh:I'm with them

*Fred grabs his morpher out*

Fred:Ready?

*Amy get's her morpher out*

Amy:Ready

Fred:Triceratops!

Amy:Saber toothed tiger!

*They open their morphers as a blue and yellow light goes out of them*

*The blue light turns Fred into the Blue Ranger and the yellow light turns Amy into the yellow ranger*

Mr Enter:Would you look at the time? I have a meeting to get to have fun.

*Mr Enter teleports away*

Narrow Pharaoh:Oh I will

Blue Ranger:Want to do this the old fashion way?

Yellow Ranger:Attack the putties and then attack the big bad?

Blue Ranger:Yep

Yellow Ranger:Never thought you asked

*Fight scene with the putties begin*

*During the middle of the fight the Narrow Pharaoh pushes the remaining putties out of the way*

Narrow Pharaoh:Out of the way clay brains. if I don't do this quick Mr Enter will turn me into a flash drive

Yellow Ranger:Someone has an attitude problem

Narrow Pharaoh:It takes one to know one

*The Narrow Pharoah starts flapping his wings as the 2 rangers get flung in the air*

*Scene transits back to the 90's-O Rama as James is cleaning up the table they sat at*

*Charles and Kristina walk back in*

Kristina:Hey James

James:Hey guys

*Kristina puts her drawing on the table*

James:Did you get your drawing submitted?

Kristina:Teacher left before I could hand it to him where's Amy and Fred?

James:Last I heard they left to help a guy find his cat

Charles:That's funny...we saw the same guy to on the way out

*They're communicators go off as they walk near the hallway*

James:Go for James

Alpha's voice:James come here fast we have a big problem! AY-YI-YI

James:Alpha calm down...We'll be there as soon as we can

Charles:I wonder what that was about?

Kristina:Maybe he saw a bug or something

James :Maybe...But we better go just in case...Are we clear?

*Kristina peeks out of the hallway and Charles looks around the hallway*

*Kristina and Charles give the OK sign as they teleport VIA their respective colors*

*Scene transits to Bulk getting the tools to install while Pops is skimming the instruction manual*

Pops:Bulk you do know I have the money to hire someone

Bulk:You're not getting the picture here Pops the fun part of doing this ourselves is finding out how to do it

*Bulk picks up a fork and opens up the fuse box*

Bulk:Observe. This fuse box is to small to handle the security system right?

Pops:Yeah...

Bulk:Well there's only one way to make it fit

Pops:Get a new fuse box?

Bulk:That'd be to expensive...This fork should make it a bit bigger

*Bulk puts the fork in the fuse box*

Bulk:See easy as

*Bulk starts getting electrocuted*

Bulk:P-I-EEIEIEIEEIEIEEIEIEIIII!

*Shot from the inside of the restaurant as the entire place goes dark*

*Pops helps Bulk pry the fork out of the electricity box*

Bulk:Aw man...And that was my good fork to

*Scene transits to the command center where Fred and Amy (Covered in dust) are arguing and Alpha covering where his ears would be*

Amy:Wanna be leader!

Fred:Point Dexter

Amy:Blue Boy Scout

Fred:Says the one who actually joined the boy scouts because they thought you were a guy

Amy:*GASPS* You promised you wouldn't tell anyone that!

Alpha:Ay-yi-yi-yi! What has gotten into you two?

*James,Kristina and Charles comes teleporting in*

Fred:If it isn't the wonder child and the team's ditz

Amy:Wich one is the ditz? Pinkie or the jock?

Charles:What's up with you guys?

Amy:Nothing's wrong with us what's wrong with you?!

*Amy slaps Charles on the back of the hand,Harder then usual*

Charles:Ow!

James:Amy you're out of line

Amy:Wich line?

*James takes her morpher away from her*

James:This line I'm sorry but with the way you're acting you could do serious harm with this type of power

Fred:If you're taking these things away I'm next

*Fred hands James his morpher*

Fred:Good riddance

*Fred teleports away in a blue light*

Amy:See ya

*Amy teleports away in a yellow light*

Kristina:...What was that about?

*Charles pats the back of his head causing dust to come out*

James and Kristina:Woah!

James:Where'd that dust come from?

Alpha:I'm no dust expert but I'm certain that came from Amy after she hit Charles on the head

James:I think our good friend Mr Enter is planning something

*Alarm goes off*

Charles:And speak of the devil….

*James goes off to one of the computers to print out the fax*

James:He just crashed a production of "The King and I" come on guys It's morphing time!

*Morphing sequence begins*

Charles:Mastodon!

Kristina:Pterodactyl!

James:Tyrannosaurus!

*Scene transits to the production stage where Mr Enter with popcorn in his lap teleports into the bleachers*

Mr Enter:After them Putties!

*Putties come flying in*

Mr Enter:Won't be long until they start hating each other

*Fight scene begins between the rangers and the putties*

Pink Ranger:What does he mean by that?

Red Ranger:Keep focused! He's probably lying as usual

Mr Enter:Mr Narrow Pharaoh?

*Narrow Pharaoh turns around and starts flapping his wings*

*Pink Ranger gets blown away*

Black Ranger:Oh that's it!

*Black Ranger stops a puttie and drop kicks it to the ground*

Black Ranger:Your next

Mr Enter:This should be fun…

*Black Ranger jumps in for a punch while Mr Enter pushes QWERTY activating an invisible shield*

Black Ranger:Huh?

*Black Ranger keeps on trying to hit Mr Enter to no avail*

Red Ranger:Charles give up you can't hit him

*Mr Enter sneaks away*

*Narrow Pharaoh flaps his wings causing the Black Ranger to be blown away*

*Scene cuts back to the command center with a demorphed Charles being teleported*

Kristina:Looked who failed as usual

Charles:Says the one who went down first

*Alpha grabs Kristina's and Charles's morphers and teleports them out*

Alpha:Now that there's peace and quiet I can find out what's going on here. I mean Ay-Yi-YI can't we all just get along?

*Cuts back to the Red Ranger fighting putties*

*Mr Enter goes back to his seat with his laptop*

Red Ranger:I thought you left

Mr Enter:I left to avoid the wings you didn't want me to blown away with the rest now would ya?

Red Ranger:More than anything

*Narrow Pharaoh blasts his staff at the Red Ranger*

*Red Ranger leaps in the air avoiding the attack*

Red Ranger:2 can play at this game!

*Red Ranger brings out his power sword as him and the Narrow Pharaoh start's fighting*

*The Narrow Pharaoh teleports him and the Red Ranger to a rocky location outside of Riverdale*

*They continue fighting with the monster giving the upper hand*

Mr Enter:This fight has been going on for to long….And you know what happens mr Pharaoh when I get angry

*Mr Enter takes off his glove revealing a full on monkey hand*

Mr Enter:I

*Mr Enter's jacket falls off with him in a golden armor*

Mr Enter:Get

*Mr Enter's other glove rips off as his hands get much more hairer*

Mr Enter:More

*A tail start's to form below his torso*

*New golden gloves start to form around Mr Enter's hands and his laptop turns into a sword*

Mr Enter:Primal!

*Mr Enter's face turns into that of an apes with his hair growing longer and a hat falling unto his head turning him fully into what looks like Goldar*

*Mr Enter (Monster form) fires a blast from his sword at the Red Ranger*

*Red Ranger dodges as he and the Narrow Pharaoh continues fighting*

Mr Enter (Monster Form):I'm ending this now!

*Mr Enter positions his sword as the words Control ALT Delete comes out of it hitting both him and the Narrow Pharaoh causing them to grow huge*

Red Ranger:Alpha wherever you are please…Steer the others back to normal

*Scene transits to the 90's-O Rama where Pops throws away the burnt fork*

*Bulk walks back in with a electrician*

Electrician:Fixed your fuse box I even set up your security system over there I don't know why you tried to hook it up VIA that if you could easily plug it up over at that plug

Pops:...Is that so? Thank you here's your money

*Pops gets out his wallet and hands it to the electrician as he leaves*

Pops:Maybe I can do some changes of my own to this security system

*Scene cuts to the command center where Alpha teleports in Kristina's drawing*

Alpha:If this analysis is anything to go by the dust's power should wear off after being reminded of a positive experience

*One of the computers desktop's showcases the core 5 colors in a circle as the central red one goes out*

Alpha:We're running out of time! James's connection to the communicator's just got disconnected I hope this works

*Alpha reluctantly teleports the other 4 teens in*

Kristina:There's my picture! Learn to not take things bucket

*The dust falls off of Kristina*

Kristina:Guys…..Where's James?

Amy:Why care about him?

Kristina:If I didn't care would I have put them in this picture?

*Amy takes Kristina's picture from her hands as the dust falls off of her*

Fred:What are you looking

*Fred looks over Amy's shoulders as the dust falls off his shoulders*

Fred:At….What happened?

*Amy hands the picture to Charles as the dust falls off him*

Charles:Alpha what's going on?

Alpha:There's no time to explain! James is M.I.A and we need to find a way to get you to him

Fred:The Oliver family really likes to go M.I.A don't they?

*Amy goes over to the row of computers to find info*

Charles:If James is missing how will we be able to get to him?

Amy:I think I found a way…..Come look at these blue prints

*The 4 teens group around a computer wich shows stock footage of the Megazord*

Charles:That's a giant robot

Amy:Correction it's our giant robot

Kristina:It says here that it was a failed experiment….To many difficulties to getting it to work how is this going to help?

Amy:Well It says here that in order to pilot it someone has to care about the team deep down inside…...Alpha do you think there's a way for us to pilot this…*Looks at the blue print name* "MegaZord" to at least find a trace of James?

Alpha:You already fit the bill to pilot it! But we need James if my databanks is to be correct if you activate the power crystals you can get to him in no time

Charles:But how?

Alpha:The connection to the crystals was made when you accepted the morphers all you have to do is take a deep breath close your eyes and let your feelings for each of you and for James do the rest

Fred:Sounds sappy but hey it could easily work

*The teens close their eyes as 4 colored crystals appear in their hands*

*The crystals disappear as soon as they appear*

*The 4 teens open their eyes*

Kristina:He's in a dessert alone

Fred:With the Narrow Pharaoh

Charles:...And a monkey?

Fred:Guys I do believe it's Morphing time

*The 4 teens reach for their morphers as the scene transits back to the Red Ranger trying to stay alive*

Red Ranger:If only there was a sign to get out of here!

*Red Rangers sword lights up and fires a lightning bolt on a mountain*

Red Ranger:I guess that's the sign I'm looking for…..

*Red Ranger runs to the mountain*

*Mr Enter (Montser form) blasts lasers from his eyes*

*Red Ranger digs through the rubble and finds a bag with the dino zords on it*

Red Ranger:No way

*The Narrow Pharaoh blasts the Red Ranger with a laser causing him to run*

*The Red Ranger opens the bag revealing the crystals*

Red Ranger:They did it! You guys overcame the obstacle now come to my side!

*The Red Ranger throws the crystals teleporting and instantly morphing the other teens*

Red Ranger:You awakened something I thought was long destroyed! So let's give them a taste of their own medicine

*The dino zords emerge*

Red Ranger:Let's do it!

*The Red Ranger jumps into the T-Rex Zord cockpit*

Red Ranger:For the first time ever rangers

*The Red Ranger logs unto the T-Rex zord*

Red Ranger:Log on!

*The other rangers run and jumps into their zords*

Black Ranger:Let's get this guy

Blue Ranger:Looking good here!

Yellow Ranger:Let's do it!

Pink Ranger:Nice stereo

Red Ranger:Rangers power up your crystals

*The Red Ranger puts the crystal in the panel*

The other Rangers:2,1 power up!

*The other rangers put in their crystals in their respective zord panels*

Red Ranger:Prepare for megazord sequence…..now!

*The zords combine into Megazord tank mode*

Red Ranger:Brace yourself guys this isn't going to be easy

The other rangers:Right!

*Mr Enter fires a fire bolt at the Megazord tank with his sword*

*The tank fires back at them*

Red Ranger:Full attack on range!

*The zords individually fire at the monsters*

Red Ranger:Alright! That got them

*The 2 monsters walk back in*

Rangers:What?!

*Mr Enter attacks the tank's windshield and then goes back to the Narrow Pharaoh to fire with him*

Red Ranger:Start the megazord sequence

*The tank rises up as the zords reconfigure into the megazord*

Red Ranger:Let's have some real fun now!

*The 2 monsters walk back*

Red Ranger:Funny,,,,,,I thought it'd be more climatic than this

*Mr Enter and Narrow Pharaoh come charging in and the megazord going straight into them causing the Narrow Pharaoh to go down*

*Mr Enter gets the upper hand but misses after trying to hit them with his sword causing the megazord to go into tank mode shooting him*

*The megazord reverts back to its giant robot form and shoots them with his horn*

The Rangers:Alright!

Pink Ranger:That was pretty easy

Black Ranger:Yeah

*The narrow Pharaoh tries to attack but the megazord dodges the attack*

Black Ranger:This is starting to get dull

Red Ranger:Your right Charles

*The Narrow Pharoah starts to flap his wings*

Red Ranger:Hang on tight! Power Sword Mach 2 come on down!

*The power sword goes down which the megazord picks up*

The Rangers:You're done for!

*The power sowed slashes the Narrow Pharoah destroying him*

Red Ranger:Your next Enter

Mr Enter:Actually that's my cue to skidoo!

*Mr Enter vanishes to a building reverting back to his human form and his sword reverting back to his laptop*

Mr Enter:Power of friendship bah! Who needs friends?

*Mr Enter brings up a picture of him and a lady dressed in Scorpina's outfit*

Mr Enter:All they do is lead to heartache…..

*Scene transits to the Rangers unmorphed walking through the new security system in the 90's O Rama*

Charles:We have our own giant robot now! It's so awes

*Amy covers Charles's mouth*

Amy:Remember our secret identities?

Charles:Oh right sorry

James:It's alright Charles…..I'm kind of worried though if Enter has the power to split us up who knows how long we'll be together?

Kristina:We managed to get through it this time I don't think he can keep us together for long

Fred:And besides with friends like us

The teens (Minus James):Your never alone

*Bulk tries to get through the security system but can't*

Bulk:Uhhhh pops?

*Pops walks in from the kitchen*

Pops:I'm sorry Bulk I forgot to mention that I made alterations

*The teens walk toward Pops*

James:Shouldn't we help him?

Pops:In a bit..,.I'm enjoying this

*Pops laughs*

*End of chapter*


	3. An Irish Gnome's Tale

*Chapter opens up with Kristina at cheerleading practice at the high school's football Field*

Kristina:Who's going to win?

Other Cheerleaders:Riverdale!

Kristina:Who's going to lose?

Other Cheerleaders:Greendale high!

Cheerleaders:Riverdale! Riverdale! Go and get them Riverdale!

*James walks in clapping his hands*

James:Very nice Kristy

Kristina:Thanks James…:

Cheerleader 1 (Sarcastic dreamy type voice):Very nice Kristy

Cheerleader 2 (same tone):Oh thank you James I love you so much

Kristina:OK girls I got it I'll see you next week

*James and Kristina leave the football field and into the school halls where Kristina gets her things out of her locker*

Kristina:You don't mind if I change real quick before we leave do you?

James:Go right ahead I'm in no rush

*Kristina puts her wrist communicator on and grabs her duffle bag going into the ladies restroom*

*James leans on the wall next to the bathroom*

Kristina's voice:Remember no peeking

James:Your brother would kill me if I tried

Kristina's voice:Fred doesn't mean to be so overprotective…..It's a good thing we're just friends tough (whispers) although I wish we were more than that

James:What was that?

Kristina's voice:Oh nothing nothing

James:Hey want to go to see Civil War? I heard it has great reviews

Kristina's voice:Sounds great James…..But I can't my cousin Colleen's coming from Ireland and I have to meet her at the museum

James:You don't sound too thrilled

Kristina's voice:She's…..crazy to put it nicely

*Kristina walks out of the bathroom now out of her cheerleader outfit*

Kristina:How do I look?

James:Nice as always

Kristina:Thanks you know for once I hope Mr Enter attacks just so I can escape what's about to happen

James:Be careful what you wish for…,.,There's no telling when he'll strike

*Scene transits to the museum where Mr Enter comes in dressed as a delivery man and goes up to the security desk*

Mr Enter: I have a package here

Security Guard:One second I'll call up the head of this museum

*The security Guard goes to the phone as Mr Enter sneaks up from behind and hits him with the package*

Mr Enter:I always hate doing the messy work…

*Mr Enter puts the body right behind the desk and brings out his laptop to hack the museum's computer*

Mr Enter:2 minutes until I get the monster data I'm looking for…Nothing can stop me now!

*Fred and Kristina walks in*

Mr Enter:I spoke to soon….Time to improvise

*Mr Enter quickly puts on the guards outfit and hides his laptop while it's downloading*

*Fred and Kristina walks up to the guard's desk*

Fred:Excuse me?

*Mr Enter pops up from the desk with a nervous smile*

Fred:Don't we know you?

Mr Enter:Nope not at all

*Fred looks at Kristina as they both give a confused look*

Fred:Anyway…...We're looking for the irish legends exhibit we have a cousin who wanted us to meet her here

*Mr Enter turns his head and notices a sign that says "Irish Legends:Floor 3"*

Mr Enter:That would be floor 3!

Fred:Thanks

*Fred and Kristina leave*

Mr Enter:No

*Mr Enter brings back up his laptop which just finished downloading*

Mr Enter:Thank you *Laughs evilly*

*Scene transits to Fred and Kristina walking out of an elevator*

*Colleen runs straight towards them*

Colleen:Well if it isn't me cousins Fred and Kristina!

Fred:Hey Colleen…..How was your plane trip?

Colleen:It was a wee bit tiring but alright all the same,Come on I want to show you this exhibit I just donated!

*Colleen skips around the hallway*

Kristina:I just want to punch her hyper face right where she

Fred:Relax. 30 minutes and we'll be gone just hold your punches untill then

Colleen's voice:You guys coming?

Fred and Kristina:Yes cousin Colleen…

*Scene transits to the other teens walking into the 90's-O Rama*

*James grabs a newspaper from a stand*

Charles:How was Civil War?

James:Pretty straightforward superhero fare nothing we don't have to deal with

*James goes to the counter as Amy and Charles sit on the seats in front of the counter*

*James opens up the newspaper*

James:Look at this…"Riverdale police force confirming that their the Power Rangers" if I didn't have the fear of what could happen I would go straight down there and show them who the real Power Rangers ar-

Amy:James…..

*James looks up from the newspaper noticing half of the customers looking at him in surprise*

James:Heh…..Heh forget I said anything everybody!

*James leans over the counter to Amy and Charles*

James:(Whispers):I'm just going to go grill before this gets more awkward

Amy:(Whispers) Don't worry it's already awkward

*James goes through the kitchen door as the scene transits outside with Mr Enter beaming the monster data he got out of his laptop "The Irish Gnome"**

Mr Enter:Play your music outside to attract everyone inside the restaurant. I made it so you won't brainwash the rangers destroy them personally! They've been on my hide for 3 weeks now

Irish Gnome:Getting your hiny kicked by kiddies sounds a bit silly laddie

*Mr Enter types his laptop and the laser activates and then he quickly deactivates*

Mr Enter:Are we clear?

Irish Gnome:*Gulps* Crystal

*Mr Enter disappears as the Irish Gnome gets out his accordian and starts playing*

*Inside the 90's O Rama almost all the customers go dancing out*

Amy:Where'd everybody go?

Charles:Maybe they all had swimming lessons

Amy:...I'm not going to question that logic but I think Mr Enter might be behind this

James's voice:Your right

*James puts his apron*

James:Just got the call it's no coincidence that the customers left I guess it's Fred and Kristina's lucky day…

Amy:I'll contact them

James:Alright we'll morph once we get confirmation from them

*Scene transits to Fred,Kristina and Coleen back at the museum*

*Their communicators go off*

Fred:Coleen we gotta go

Krstina:Oh thank god I mean darn it

Coleen:Are you sure you don't want to stay? There's an exhibit about the legend of the Irish Gnome around here somewhere

Fred:We're going to have to take a raincheck we'll catch you some other time

*Fred and Kristina go near the elevator*

*Fred answers his communicator*

Fred:What's up?

Amy's voice:Morph and meet us outside the 90's-O Rama

Fred:Roger that Amy…..Ready sis?

Kristina:Ready

Fred:It's morphing time!

*Morphing sequence begins*

Charles:Mastodon!

Kristina:Pterodactyl!

Fred:Triceratops!

Amy:Saber Tooth Tiger!

James:Tyrannosaurs!

*Scene cuts to them fully morphed outside the 90's O Rama*

*The Irish Gnome marches in with an army of civilians under mind control*

Irish Gnome:Try to hurt me with all these people in the way power wimps!

Red Ranger:Break out your weapons but be careful there's a lot of civilians here

The other rangers:Right!

Red Ranger:Charles double team

Black Ranger:With pleasure

*The Red and Black rangers attack the gnome with their respective weapons but barely get a hit on him*

Red and Black Rangers:What?!

Black:How is this possible?

Red Ranger:That didn't even hit him

*The Pink Ranger raises her bow but just as she prepares to fire some of the civilians run in front of the Gnome*

Pink Ranger:No! Shoo get away! I don't want to hurt you!

*The Yellow and Blue rangers get handed by the Irish Gnome*

*The Yellow Ranger throws her daggers but like with the others weapons it does nothing*

Blue Ranger:This is getting nowhere fast

Red Ranger:I hate to say this but we gotta retreat let's go into the kitchen it's secluded there

*The rangers run into the restaurant as the Irish Gnome leads the civilians outside the city lines*

*Scene transits to them inside Pops's office (Door locked) with their helmets off watching the television on the file cabinet*

Television Anchor:40 people have gone missing could it be the work of Lord Zedd? *Trivia DISCLAIMER:In the origin story (Which I have written but have since then lost it) Mr Enter disguised himself as Lord Zedd to indmintate James. Obviously the rangers know he isn't Zedd but the rest of the town still thinks he is With that out of the way here's the rest of the story* and if it is where are the Power Rangers? In other news today local teen Jet Flame to be deemed class president after getting celebrity to appear at a school ev-

*James turns off the television*

James:You know that feeling you get when you try your best and you still get a D in a test?

Fred:Yeah…

James:That's how I feel whenever I leave Riverdale helpless

Amy:I hate it to but what are we going to do? He's invincible to our attacks,He has way to many people under his control and It's not like we know anyone that can help us

*Fred flashes back to his cousin Colleen*

Coleen:There's an exhibit about the legend of the Irish Gnome around here

*End of flashback*

Fred:But we do….Don't we Kristy

Kristina:No,No,No,No,No!

Fred:Kristina…...If we don't get Coleen here people could die

Kristina:Fine whatever we can't even get her here if we tried! It's like one ear and out the other

Fred:Maybe she can't listen to us…

*Fred looks at his helmet*

Fred:But maybe she can listen to the Power Rangers…...James?

James:I'll allow it. What's your plan Fred?

Fred:Gather round guys

*The rangers group together as the scene transits to the museum with Coleen about to leave*

*Just then the Blue and Pink Rangers teleport in*

Coleen:Bless me own mother! You 2 be Power Rangers

Blue Ranger:That's right….Are you Colleen?

Coleen:Yes but how do you

Pink Ranger:That's not important right now We need you to come with us we're having a trouble with an Irish legend the Irish Gnome do you think you can inform us on your weakness and sneak into his home?

Coleen:Bless me haggis I'd be happy to!

*The Blue Ranger puts Coleen on his shoulder*

Blue Ranger:Hold on this is going to be a pretty breezy ride

*The Blue and Pink rangers hold unto their morphers causing the 3 to teleport*

*Scene transits to inside the cave where The Irish Gnome is playing his accordion while sitting at a table causing the putties and the civilians to dance*

Irish Gnome:Yes! Dance for my amusement! *Laughs* Hey Enter! Where's my food?!

*Mr Enter walks in wearing a chefs hat and holding a plate of food which he puts on the table*

Mr Enter:The things I do to keep relationships…...You better destroy those rangers if they show up!

Irish Gnome:Yeah yeah I will!

*We then cut to the Blue and Pink rangers teleporting outside the cave with Coleen and the rest of the rangers waiting for them*

Red Ranger:Coleen I'm the leader of this group walk with me to please

*Coleen and the Red Ranger walk to the front of the cave and hides on the side*

Red Ranger:Right know he's eating we dropped some sleeping pills in his food do you know if there's a way to get him to drop his invincibility?

Coleen:If I can get in there and untie his shoes it should break his spell and his invincibility

*The Irish Gnome falls asleep*

Red Ranger:There's your cue good luck!

Coleen:Thank you!

*Coleen sneaks into the cave going straight to the Irish Gnome's shoes and untying them*

*The force field surrounding the civilians breaks as Coleen leads them straight out of the cave where the rangers*

Black Ranger:38,39,40! That's all of them

Red Ranger:Awesome! Coleen take these people back in town bring them to the local restaurant 90's O-Rama

Coleen:Alright

*Coleen and the civilians leave*

Red Ranger:The rest of us…..Let's make some Irish Stew

*Scene transits to up top a building where Mr Enter is not to pleased at the Irish Gnome*

*Mr Enter taps into the cave's video feed on his laptop*

Mr Enter:Wake up! The Rangers just set free all the civilians!

*The Irish Gnome wakes up and get's up from his chair*

Irish Gnome:You got it!

*The Irish Gnome teleports to the battlefield and blasts the rangers with his garden hoe*

*The Pink and Yellow Rangers throw their individual weapons followed by the Blue and Black rangers hitting him with their weapons*

Red Ranger:Time to cut you down to size!

*Red Ranger brings out his sword*

Irish Gnome:Uh-Oh….

*Red Ranger gives out a Sy-Yah! And slashes him with his sword*

*All 5 rangers continue to hit him with their weapons*

Red Ranger:Bring them together

Black Ranger:Power Ax!

*Black Ranger throws his power axe in the air*

Pink Ranger:Power Bow!

*Pink Ranger throws her bow in the air*

Yellow Ranger:Power daggers!

*Yellow Ranger throws her daggers in the air*

Blue Ranger:Power Lance

*Blue Ranger throws his lance in the air*

Red Ranger:Up I go!

*Red Ranger jumps up and uses his sword to combine all of the weapons*

Rangers:Power Canon!

Irish Gnome;Uh-Oh!

*The Rangers fire the power canon destroying the Irish Gnome*

*Scene cuts back to Mr Enter on the building*

Mr Enter:Let's give this legend a much needed boost!

*Mr Enter presses CTRL,ALT Delete on his laptop making the Irish Gnome grow*

Red Ranger:Alpha we're going to need the dinozords now!

*The dinozords emerge as the rangers jump in them*

*The dinozords merge into tank mode and blasts the Irish Gnome…...Which fires right back*

Red Ranger:Activate the Megazord sequence

Megazord's computers:Megazord sequence has been initiated

*The tank mode transforms into the megazord*

*The megazord takes away the Irish Gnome's garden hoe and puts the Gnome into a strong hold which he breaks out of*

*The Irish Gnome brings out his accordian*

Irish Gnome:Listen to this Rangers!

*The Irish Gnome plays his music and punches the megazord hard*

*Irish Gnome get's ready for another big punch but the Megazord blocks the punch and sends the Irish Gnome to the ground*

Red Ranger:Power Sword activate!

*The sword falls down with the Megazord catching it*

The Rangers:You're getting sliced into 4 leaves!

*The power sword slices the Irish Gnome destroying it once and for all*

*Scene cuts back to the building where Mr Enter stomps on his laptop in frustration*

Mr Enter:They are 5 teenagers how are they this hard to get rid of?! I'll get you next time!

*Scene transits to the 5 teens back at the 90's O-Rama with Kristina on her cellphone*

Kristina:Alright glad to hear you made it back saf bye

*Kristina puts her phone away*

Kristina:Coleen's back in Ireland…..Hopefully she stays there

Amy:Kristy I don't know why you found her annoying she seemed really nice

Charles:You probably thought that because you both have similarities like

Amy:Watch it

*James comes in with a bowl of haggis*

James:Speaking of irish culture anyone want some haggis?

*Charles,Fred,Kristina and Amy run out of the restaurant*

James:I wonder why they ran out so quick….

*James takes a bite of the haggis and then quickly spits it out with a napkin*

James:Oh…...That's why

*End of Chapter*


End file.
